The present invention relates to an improved structure for preventing electromagnetic interference of a central processing unit and, more particularly, to a structure for preventing electromagnetic interference of a central processing unit, which structure can achieve better electromagnetic shielding effect. Moreover, through holes need not to be disposed on the motherboard.
The central processing unit (CPU) is the center of a computer. It processes data transferring from various kinds of devices, and transfers data to correct devices for executing after some judgments and calculations. Therefore, the CPU can be said to be the brain of a computer.
A prior art structure for preventing electromagnetic interference (EMI) of a CPU comprises a base, a shielding element, two first pins, and two second pins. Two first pin sockets are installed at one side of the base, and two second pin sockets are installed at the other side of the base. Each of the pin sockets has pin receiving holes. One side of the shielding element has a pivot joint, and the other side thereof has a lapping part. Each of the first pins has a main body extending to form a plugging part. The main bodies of the first pins are pivotally connected to the pivot joints at one side of the shielding element. The plugging parts of the first pins are plugged in the first pin sockets of the base with the bottom ends of the plugging parts protruding out of the bottom of the base. Each of the second pins has a main body extending to form a plugging part. The plugging parts of the second pins are plugged in the second pin sockets of the base with the bottom ends of the plugging parts protruding out of the bottom of the base. The shielding element can be closed or unfolded. When the shielding element is closed, it can cover over the CPU with the lapping parts at one side thereof lapping on the second pins. The shielding element uses the pivot joints and the lapping parts to contact with the first pins and the second pins. The first pins and the second pins can be mounted in the motherboard. Through the contact of the first pins and the second pins with the motherboard to acquire electrically grounding function, the shielding element can provide good electromagnetic shielding effect.
Although the above structure can provide good electromagnetic shielding effect, because the shielding element thereof is pivotally connected to the first pins via the pivot joints so that the shielding element can be unfolded, the fixing effect is not good. Therefore, when the shielding element is closed, if the lapping part thereof does not contact exactly with the second pins, the electrically grounding function will be influenced so as to deteriorate the electromagnetic shielding effect of the shielding element.
Morever, because the first pins and the second pins of the above structure meed to be mounted in the motherboard via the plugging parts thereof, connection holes must be disposed on the motherboard in advance. The circuit layout of the motherboard must bypass or circumvent the connection holes, thereby limiting the flexibility of the circuit layout.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for preventing EMI of a CPU, wherein fixing pins are formed at two opposite sides of the shielding element. When the shielding element is closed, it can be firmly gripped at two sides of the base via the fixing pins thereof. because the shielding element can be steadily closed, the lapping parts thereof can contact exactly with the main bodies of the second pins so that the second pins can be electrically grounded with the motherboard. Therefore, better electromagnetic shielding function can be achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for preventing EMI of a CPU, wherein the bottom ends of the first pins and the second pins are bent to form flat shapes so that solder parts thereof can be soldered on the motherboard by using the surface mounting technique (SMT). The first pins and the second pins need not to be plugged in the motherboard so that connection holes are no longer required on the motherboard. Therefore, the circuit layout of the motherboard will not be influenced.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: